


Boogie Feet

by garrideb



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dancing, Disco, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Starsky just wants to dance.  And what hereallywants is to dance with a certain tall blond friend of his.This is a favid set to "Boogie Feet" by Kesha.





	Boogie Feet

Also viewable on [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/59979.html) | [tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/171174989053/also-view-on-ao3-dreamwidth-subtitles)

Captions available on YouTube:

Or view on Vimeo (password is: **flaunt it** )


End file.
